The Pasts Future
by passage writer
Summary: Robin and Amon have been living peaceful lives for almost a year now but they are realizing their feelings for each other just before things get complicated and both of them have choices to make. Disclaimer I do not own Witch Hunter Robin.
1. Happiness

**Happiness**

_Its funny she called you hope, one of the many things that I though was frivolous._ _A word given to man to make the darkest corner seem brighter. A word that was obsolete to me, until….. I promised to protect you, I promised to care for you, I promised to kill you. That's why I am alive today that stupid word hope actually meant something to me. In time I realized was always in you, but still I think_ _maybe there's something else? The words hope's partner… When I look into those star twinkling emerald eyes maybe we give each other ……_

It was another beautiful day, a day that seemed to come regularly in there little town in Italy, A small wisp of a town that wasn't even on the map. Here is where they choose to live, for the time being. As far as they knew they were not among the living, dead souls no longer roaming the Earth, but that was quite the opposite.

They were very much alive, and after the demise of the factory had been running. It was almost a year since the episode, but Amon knew that they were wanted fugitives and now both of them were registered on Zaizen's list of witches that were to be hunted. As long as they could not be found they could not be hunted, and that is why they were running. True they were not dangerous, and did not want to die, but if they could not be found they could not be hunted.

Amon looked out of there small kitchen window, he felt the soft breeze and heard the laughter of children on there summer vacation, somehow the sound seemed to be carried by the wind, almost as if to tell him something….. but what?

Frustrated he drew from the window, and came into there small living room. Deep in thought Amon did not realize the small framed woman sitting on the couch reading.

"Amon" she said like wind on water, gentle and caring as she was.

"Amon what's wrong?" she said again able to tell on his face there was something troubling him.

Amon felt those eyes burning a hole through his soul trying to see what was bothering him, so she can help. That was Robin's personality caring, gentle and peaceful. A rare person to come across, but a gift to the world none the less, to bad she would live her life in captivity.

"Nothing" he replied in the monotone voice he so well crafted and built to show no emotion. Sometimes Robin thought he really didn't have any, but that was before, in the past, a past she no longer bared to revisit. Now they could tell when something was wrong with each other. That's what isolation does to you and even thought Amon tried to hide it he felt things, maybe even to a greater extent than she did.

Robin sighed and it was back to the comfortable quiet they lived in, but then Amon broke the silence.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" again in his monotone voice.

"Nothing" she replied curtly "its Saturday tomorrow there are usually no activities on that day"

Amon nodded and turned to walk out of the room, but Robin asked him another question.

"Why?"

Amon turned back around to see Robin staring at him, she wore her hair down at home allowing her sun kissed wheat colored hair to flow down and around her shoulders, but still wore her trade mark black dress.

"Where going to a town a few miles from here to meet a contact" he turned and continued to walk away.

All she could do was watch him and pray that one day he would finally tell her what displeased him so. She hoped one day they would be free. She hoped many things, but the only thing she truly wished for is for him to be happy and with that thought she sighed and continued to read her book.

While Amon sat and watched her wondering to himself what was it the wind was trying to tell him, not only the wind but his heart and those star twinkling emerald green eyes that haunted his dream and night and plagued his thoughts during the day.


	2. Togther

Together

_Darkness was his only friend. The first time I meet him he reminded me of a statue I saw once the man was strong and fearless, but cold and heartless, just like him. I wanted to be more then his partner, but he would never allow it….. he thought of me only as a child he had to baby-sit, not a companion he could confide in. Then, there are these moments that are etched in my mind. Moments when silence is and art piece…. and we are the painters. The odd thing is that I lived like those moments silent, and every so often he joined me. After everything we've been through and seen I know we can conquer the biggest challenge ……._

Robin disliked these "contact trips" she was anxious, and they were long, tiresome and pretty much dull meetings. The odd time Amon let her go to the park or church, but that was just because there "contact" was running late. She had no idea why Amon brought her along in the first place, she was no assistants to him and usually sat silently until the ordeal was over.

As they got into the black sedan, and were about to take off she glanced at Amon's face.

"Amon….." asked Robin asked quietly

"Yes, Robin" he said obviously with a short temper

"I know something is troubling you, and I just was wondering if you cared to share it with me" she asked with again with concern in her voice.

Even thought Amon didn't show it, he felt his heart break and irritation spread through has veins. _Why did she still care?_ He asked himself. _Why did she always want the best for me?_ "_Maybe she truly care for you Amon?" _a voice in the back of his head replied. Just as the thought crossed his mind he dismissed it. No one really ever cared for him, why all of a sudden should he be thinking she does. Almost forgetting Robin's question he replied

"Nothing" in a low mummer

Amon looked at Robin. Damn that witch why did she have to look at him like that. So …..

Robin knew what his answer would be, but she was still hurt that even after all they've been through he still didn't trust her.

In silence they went with heavy thoughts and open eyes. The ride was long roughly 2 and a half hours Robin estimated, but they finally made it to there destination.

A gorgeous villa away from the cares and worries of civilization was what they came to. Beautiful gardens and fountains with a vineyard as a background, a glorious scene that took Robin breathe away.

"Robin, let's go" Amon voice motionless voice slashing through Robins thoughts. She nodded and followed behind him.

Every "contact" was different, there purpose was to inform Amon and Robin about Solomon's actions. Amon had to be a few steps ahead of them just in case they had to flee. The man Antonio was a friend of Nagira's a business man who flew to Italy regularly, and also a craft user.

They walked into the foyer of the building. A sharply dressed man with short brown hair greeted them. He was young very young probably no older than 25.

"You must be Amon" he said in a smooth Italian accent

Amon nodded "You must be Antonio" Amon asked harshly.

He smiled "I am very sorry for not introducing myself" then he looked at Robin

"Welcome to my home" "Bongorno Bella" he told Robin

Robin thanked him in Italian her first language. Robin felt her blush a little when he said hello to her. Amon glanced at Robin knowing full well that Antonio was a player, he then felt something a strange emotion could it be jealousy? Amon didn't know and didn't plan on finding out. He came here for information and then they would leave back to there home.

"Come with me" Antonio said still smiling but now looking at Amon.

Amon followed Antonio with Robin close behind him. They ended up at a balcony patio over looking his vineyard. Terracotta bricks layered in a pretty pattern lead them to a table with a umbrella protruding through the table giving them shade from the mid-day sun.

"Please have a seat" Antonio said

Robin barely heard his voice, it was an outstanding view. It brought back memories of when she was smaller, when she used to play in the vineyards by the convent.

"It is beautiful, no?" said Antonio beaming when he was her the expression on her face.

"It is very beautiful" Robin replied still captivated by the scene.

They sat down and one of Antonio's maids brought the company glasses of ice cold drinks. They accepted thankfully, they were very parched from there journey not being able to stop along the way. Also, the sun was very hot that day and no breeze blew

"Nagira told me much about you two" he said stopping to take a sip of his drink. "That is why I choose to help you. Something has happened to Solomon" he looked at Amon "There were many controversies going on within the organization. Zaizen tried to corrupt people to fund the organization. Unfortunately one of those people was secretly gathering information to shut down the organization" "They were successful"

Amon nearly knocked the table down with this news, finally they were able to go back to Japan and see there old friends again, but he held his composure like a true warrior.

"That is not all my friend" he sighed "Once they were shut down the witches that were supposed to be hunted were given the chance to choose……" he stopped

"To choose what?" Amon demanded impatiently

"Whether to live a normal existents using a suppressant to weaken there powers or to be genetically altered so that there powers would never return again" "The only problem was that the operation was only 40 likely to work the suppressant 60" "There were two craft users on the list that had powers that would be to powerful to control, you to"

Antonio slid a folder to Amon "This is the list of craft users who did not choose they were put into prison" "Amon, they know how powerful Robin is." He looked down "If you want to live then you must decide to do either of the two solutions. But you Robin you have to be …….."

(A/N)- thank you to all who submitted review for my fic i hope you like the next chapter


	3. Desicions and Deception

Decisions and Deception

_Sometimes I feel this is all is all a dream. A story concocted in my head. The dreams I had were so real they were almost tangible but when I would wake up I would feel alone and utterly defenseless. The first time I saw Amon it sent shivers down my spine, he was so alone in this world all I wanted to do is help. I made a decision that day to be the best I could be for him, sometimes when I'm alone in my bed I dream of him……. And when I wake up the loneliness sinks in so fast. The fact that the dream was so tangible and reality so distant made me come to the conclusion that with out him I would die and with him I'm dieing slowly. A year ago he knew nothing about me and now he knows my every habit and pet peeve. I see him, I feel him looking at me, I can sense his presence and I know that even though he seems cold and heatless that deception can't work against me anymore, if only he would make it tangible……. The dream would become ……._

It was too good to be true, Amon knew it and Robin knew it too. Something caught Robin's eye while Antonio went on about the details of the gene altering procedure, it was small but out of the ordinary. Far out in the vineyard the slightest sparkle of sun on metal, the tiniest occurrence that could be caused by anything made Robin particularly uncomfortable.

Amon felt her tense up and he became aware of how quiet it was in the manor. Deadly silence descended with the mid-day sun and no one was to be seen for miles. It was a trap he felt it and he knew he had to be on guard if the slightest thing happened he and Robin had to be ready to strike. He felt Robin calm he knew she was preparing for a fight and he followed suite. Amon started to focus his energy Robin showed him techniques to harness his full potential when using his craft, he had mastered it with Robin help of course. What would he do without her? when he was awakened she was the one who helped him showed him tricks and helped him practice his craft, even though he would never admit it he needed her as much as she needed him.

"So what is your decision" Antonio said finally.

"I have to discuss it with Robin" he said as he looked at Robin she stared at him he knew she was ready and it was time to act.

"We will be leaving now" Amon said as he got up. Then something hit it felt like he ran into a brick wall. Antonio was laughing hysterically.

"Did you think I would let you go that easily, Zaizen said you would be a challenge and to be on guard" he laughed harder "For two very "powerful witches" you are very much stupid" he said and then another guts of wind came ……

But this time Robin and Amon was ready to strike a wall of fire came up blocking the wind and fueling the fire even more making it look more and more like a 4-alarm blaze.

It was Amon's turn now the sky grew dark and the wind ceased but now something even stronger then the wind came. Rain began to fall from the once clear sky and a heavy mist came from the humidity and the ice cold rain. The heavy mist made a good cover for the dark figures. The rain then turned to hail and battered Antonio so close to death. A swarm of other agents came from the vineyard but they to were clobbered by the hail. The ones that did get close were incinerated by Robin's fire. They made quick work of the field agents and teared out of the villa defeating foe after foe along the way. They were untouchable, they jumped into the sedan and speeded down the lonely road.

_Just another day in the life of Amon and Robin the fugitives _Robin thought in her head.

"Where are we going to go now" she asked silently she was tired and had a considerable headache.

"The safe house" he said he turned to see Robin fast asleep curled up in a little ball with her jacket over top of her. She looked so peace, his little angel, an angel the kicked over 40 trained men's asses. He chuckled to himself she sure does grow up fast. A dangerous thought his thoughts were saying. Amon continued down the road way into the witches hours so to speak.

* * *

They came to a cottage it was secluded in a dark forest that no sane person would ever venture. He picked her up bridal style and pried the door opened with his foot. He made his way to the second bedroom closest to the bathroom, he knew she was fond of the room and was unofficially her room. Amon laid her under the bed sheets removed her shoes and turned to leave. He found it was rather hot in the room so he decided to go back in and open the window for her, she had the worst habit of kicking the covers off when she was to hot. Amon opened the curtains and slightly opened the window he turned to see Robin's face bathed in blue light. It took his breath away he was beginning to lose his composure, if he didn't leave now he would never stop watching her. When he was leaving he turned to Robin's bed and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

Robin heard the door click close. Her heart was beating a mile minute, she had woken up to find Amon in her room opening the window, and it was like he was reading her thoughts she had though the room was rather warm. Once she was sure Amon was in his bed she swung her feat to the edge of the bed to get up. Robin silently made her way to the bathroom to take a warm bath. It might have been 4 in the morning but she still wanted to take a bath. Robin removed her clothing and slipped into the warm water. Letting the warm water engulf her body and relive her tension. She laid her head back and on the edge of the tub thinking about the dark ward in that other room. She thought she might have dreamt but she thought he had kissed her forehead. Robin sighed _never he would have never, it was just your heart playing a cruel trick. Will he ever change his opinion about me? I have showed him time and time again that I can handle myself so why does he act that way with me. I know I caused him grief but……._ These thoughts came back during the time she was in the bathroom.

An hour later she grabbed a towel and made her way back to her bedroom with her clothes in had. As she continued to walk to her room she collided with something that resembled a brick wall once she got her bearings again she realized that it wasn't a brick wall but a very muscular chest the chest of a certain man that was on her mind for the past hour. Robin looked up reluctantly knowing full well who she would instantly when she looked up.

Amon looked down at the mass of wheat coloured hair. She had just come from the bathroom and he could smell the body wash from her.

"Robin what are you still doing up" knowing what her answer would be anyways

"I took a bath sorry if I disturbed you" Robin said slowly looking up at him.

His jaw clenched he wasn't angry at all but when he realized that she was only in a towel it made for some thoughts he did not need. Amon became conscious that her towel was slowly beginning to unravel _just my luck _his mind said.

Robin looked to see what Amon was staring at and discovered that her towel was slowly slipping. Robin grew very aware of there situation. Hastefully she tightened her towel and made her way to her bedroom closed it and turned a intense red colour, speechless she put her clothes away and slipped nakedly in to the sheets once more. The blush still lingered as she dreamed thoughts of the dark man that had ran into her life and changed it dramatically.

Amon stood in the same spot where Robin had run into him. He was losing it, if he had another run in like that one he would not be able to hold him equanimity and might do the things that he dreamed about in his dark sanctuary. Finally he went to his bedroom but couldn't sleep a wink. He kept on repeating those last moments over and over again. _Man I need to get laid soon or else I'm going to blow, I've had live to with the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen and not touch her. Damn it this is the worst situation I've ever got myself into, and this time Nagira isn't here to help me. _There was nothing he could do now her would just have to keep up his charade. That was his decision but was the deception he had to live with until he found a better way to tell her……….

A/N- sorry for the wait heres the next chapter hope u like it R & R please and thank you and if there anre any mistakes please inform me.


	4. Situations

**Situations **

_This was getting difficult. It seemed that only yesterday that she was going to the market and I was watched her making sure know one was following or would take advantage of her. Since she came to the STN-J she had been trouble for him. Everything about her was so foreign to him, he had seen people happy and elated before, but not like her… I guess I felt things for her before I even knew it myself. Yet I have to keep my distance… make sure that I am the same no different… how can I? When she gets close my heart rate quickens and my mind begins to cloud. She has grown up and she deserves everything her heart desires. If that happens to be me… then I have to make sure that I make myself clear that we CAN NOT divulge into anything… even if it kills me slowly… every day I hate …_

They had not left the cottage in weeks for Robin it felt like months. It was a beautiful cottage that Amon had inherited by his late Mother. Robin had grown fond of it, but at the same time loathed it. They had no reason to leave there was food to last them for months at a time and they had to stay hidden for a long time.

All day she would wonder around the woods, gathering herbs and helping Amon with his craft. She was bored until the day she found the key.

It just happened that Amon was resting in his bedroom and she was dusting out some of the un-used rooms. In one of the doors she came across a brass key tied to a pink ribbon. She had kept the key I her pocket until one day she found a door just beneath the cellar. The room turned out to be a library. It was old and dusty and reeked of mould, but it only took a few short days to clean it up to the best of her abilities. It was not a large room but just right. Robin shined the wood and polished the floors and brought the sparkle back in to the room.

Amon had wondered where Robin disappeared to sometimes. She would leave at hours at a time and would just reappear in the most peculiar of times and places.

"Robin, where do you go?" he asked one day desperate for something to do.

"I…What do you mean Amon?" answering his question with another question. Amon had realized she did not want to inform him about her secret, so like any curious man he decided to do a little of investigation work about it himself.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I think it's time for us to be getting to sleep now" Amon said in his expressionless tone. Robin wasn't even tired, but she nodded and went to her room.

By 10 the cottage was silent. Robin obviously not tired she thought it was ridiculous to stay in her room, she quietly went down to the library and picked up one of her favorite books and began to read.

"So this is where you hide" Amon said in a monotone voice. He saw Robin jump out of her skin …. _When did he… How did he… Why was he...?_ So many questions came into her head. Amon walked in to the room. Robin felt the room shrink when the large man walked into the room.

"Amon...I" that was all she could say dumbfounded on how she did not hear him.

"I guess I should explain" Robin said after a few minutes of silence.

Amon just nodded and took a seat next to her. Robin was aware of the close proximity of her and her protector. Amon looked at Robin, he felt uncomfortable in the cramped and he knew Robin felt it to. Oddly he liked the feeling of her so close.

The lights were dimmed giving the room and intimate feeling. The air was thick and Robin found it harder to breathe. With Amon less that a few feet away from her, Robin's heart rate speed up. _This isn't supposed to be happening I was raised not to feel this way, I show respect to Amon he is my guardian, why am I feeling... attracted to him...so...aroused? Oh God above help me, for I do not trust myself especially with him. _

"I'm listening" Amon said getting very impatient wanting to get out of this room before he lost all control.

"I... was cl-cleaning on d-day..." _Since when did talking become such a hard task?_

"Then I found this k-key" Robin said showing the key to Amon. He took the key out of her and to inspect it. There hands brushed ever so slightly. Robin sat with her eyes facing the floor, not trusting herself to look up at Amon.

Robin felt finger tips on her chin, slowly lifting her head, gentle hands caressing the bottom of her chin. Now she was facing her demon, dark eyes staring at her causing havoc with her heart and mind.

"Why can you not look at me Robin?" ... her mind was blank not a thought came to her head.

He moved closer

"Why sneak off, to this place where you know I couldn't find you" she didn't know what to say, so she said nothing at all.

To close

"I thought you said you trusted me" Amon said in a low whisper that was only meant for Robin to here and to feel.

Close

"It's not you I don't trust Amon, It is I that I trust not" Robin said in her last effort to stop him, but what ever he was doing she was doing it to.

Words were the last thing on Amon's mind as he let himself slip into the abyss of her scent, the texture of her hair, the feeling if her skin.

It had gone on to long. Hiding these feelings from each other, only doing more harm then good. They thought that they were protecting each other when they were only stopping there hearts from finding true happiness. They were blind to all feelings and in truth blind to what was seeping into there lonely hearts. Together they were unstoppable but, when it came to just one on one they were two cold feeling beings trapped in there own self-pity to realize they were killing them selves. To far gone to realize that they were slipping, that sooner or later those feelings would bubble over and burn them both. The burn is what the needed the heat of passion, the warmth of mutual belonging. They needed to let go and stop being less conscience and more confident.

So they did.

Amon let his hands slide through her hair enjoying the cool feeling of the silk. The back of her neck leading to the confining t-shirt she wore. Robins hand trailed his black sleeping shirt, feeling the well defined muscles. Amon had an enough of this.

And gave Robin a slow and chase kiss. Amon nibbled on her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth. He took the opportunity to show her a proper kiss, her first kiss the one Robin will remember for years to come.

So, he slip his tongue into her mouth, tickling her tongue, showing her, probing her, wanting her to return his kiss. She did in a slow torturous motion sliding her tongue into his and caressing the top of his mouth. Amon deepened the kiss and complied wanting to dive further into the depth of his soul leaving not one millimeter untouched.

These feeling were new to her but felt like a dream she had that occurred every night so much that you know every detail of it by heart. The kiss was mind-blowing a whole new wave of feeling submerged her in a sea of utter bliss. Was it this that she was missing in her life, as Amon's tongue slowly took away any coherent thought Robin had.

They needed this ... they needed each other.

Amon hands moved to her waist squeezing her making her gasp in his mouth. Amon stopped his attention to her mouth only to relocate to her neck. Robin's heart was beating fast so fast she thought she would misplace control. She felt Amon's tongue licking the crook of her neck; he stopped and nibbled her soft skin and soothing the irritated flesh with his tongue.

Robin closed her eyes making the feeling more intense, feeling him touch her soul and massaging it every so slowly driving her insane with pleasure.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Amon heard heavy knocks at the door. _DAMN, I'm gonna regret this..._ Got up and looked Robin wide eyed and confused, she smelled more intoxicating then before. _Now that I've tasted the forbidden fruit, do I want to find out more of its secrets? _Amon asked himself.

Amon helped Robin out of the chair. Amon went up the stair with Robin close behind _I wish she was closer _he thought.

Another knock came from the door. Amon gun in hand and Robin still shaken up but prepared with her glasses, he unlocked the door and opened it leisurely.

"Took you long enough, it's not polite to keep guest waiting you know" the man said with a smile on his face.

_One day I'm going to kill him, it was him that got them into this, it was him that they were here, it was him that stooped him from doing what he was doing with Robin ... It was his entire fault they were in this stupid situation. _

_I swear I'm going to kill him._ Amon contemplated as he gritted his teeth and staring with utter hatred to his "guest".

A/N: yes i know that it has been a long time since i've updated, but life is life and things come up. so people empathize with me. R & R and THANK YOU to all the kind folks that have reviewed up to chapter 3. You are all much appreciated props to you and anyone else that reviews : D hope you enjoy chapter 4


	5. Life

**Life**

_Look at his face... if I had a camera I would treasure this moment forever. To think my poor little brother cooped up in this stuff old house with the little bird ... he can't have. He needs to realize to get over his egotistical look on her is only warping his mind. WHAT'S THIS I SEE... my my my Robin seems a little flushed to me. I hope that bastared has been treating her right... but then again that why I'm here. Time to get this party started ... this is going to be fun..._

"NAGIRA !" Robin said in a tone that resembled nothing of the quite shy Robin

"Good to see you to my little bird" Nagira replied embracing Robin in a tight bear hug

"Hello brother, long time no see" Nagira said to his brother beside him. _He doesn't look to happy, I wonder what they were doing..._

"What are you doing here Nagira, were you careful getting here, if someone followed you I will not hesitate to shot you myself, you can not come barging in and endangerin- "

" One question at a time dear brother, no I was not followed , why I came here well thats kinda of a long story ... do u have any food?" Nagira asked as he moved into the cottage.

"This way "Robin said in a kind manner, leading the way to the kitchen to prepare Nagira

some provisions and to find out why he was there in the first place.

_Maybe I should kill you right now _Amon thought as he followed the couple to the kitchen

* * *

Robin got some ramen for Nagira, there was plenty of it in the cellar and it was a quick remedy for Nagira. 

"Why are you here?" Robin asked. They were all seated at the island separating the kitchen for the dinning room.

"Well I heard about your guys run in with Antonio. I decided to do a little digging and figure out how'd exactly he got in contact with the Zaizen, turns out that the people who planned the attack were in fact NOT working for Zaizen at all but were rather the investors of the factory. What I found out was that the STN-J was supported by the government and the factory..." he then consumed another mouthful of noodles and threw back another glass of beer.

"Anyways, the factory was supported a small group of very powerful investors who like many people had the same view on what exactly was to be done with witches. The person that Antonio was working for was his uncle and the lead stock holder in the factory Ryota Niino." Nagira said in between slurping ramen and drinking more beer

"The old man is bitter and hates witches with a passion. The guy's wife was a seed and awakened when she was with child. The poor woman went missing and the child was aborted by order of the father, he did not want one of his children to be harassed all there life. He's had a vendetta against all witch ever since; he commissioned Antonio to take you guys out. He failed obviously and when Ryota found out he was furious and went on a mad rampage...then his craft awakened. He too like his wife has been missing since you went into hiding." Nagira finished greedily slurping all the extra noodles form his bowl.

"Nagira, Antonio told us something about a reversing our witch genes and ..." Robin never got to finish her sentence when Nagira and Amon stopped her. They had engaged in a conversation by themselves completely ignorant of Robin. She sighed and silently retired to her room knowing when the brothers "talked" there blood tended to get a little hot. _They won't even notice me ... _she thought to herself in a most remorse full way.

* * *

In to the wee hours of the morning the brothers were still situated on the table. 

"Amon will you just listen to me for once?" Nagira was too tired to argue with his brother it was almost 2 in the morning he had been on a plane all day and he just wanted to rest. Amon on the other hand was full of energy due to his days of rest and relaxation.

"I am listening but your talking like a fool you know that I woul—"Nagira stopped him by raising the palm of his hands.

"Amon we can talk about this tomorrow, I for one am going to check on the little bird then hit the sack" he said getting up from the table stretching his muscles and walking to Robin's room.

Amon just looked at him his eyes like daggers through his half brothers back.

"Where are you going?" Amon barked his question to Nagira

"I told you, you never listen I'm gonna check on Robin then heading to bed" Nagira said the added

"Gotta problem with that?" Nagira like to provoke Amon especially when I came to Robin. No matter how Amon tried to hid it he was in love with Robin. He chuckled to himself as he walked to Robin's room _I really need to invest in a camera the look on Amon's face... PRICELESS. _

Robin was sound asleep. Even breaths and the constant clam of her chest rising and falling in unison with sleep gave that away in an instant. She looked like a dark angel bathed in blue silk. The breath to the night she seemed to make the moon shine brighter then ever. Her china doll skin seemed to glow and her soft features stood out in the cream blanket of cloth billowing around the contours of her body.

Nagira was speechless for once. He simply closed the door and quietly walked to his room making sure to keep silence. He plopped down on his bed letting the soft mattress caress his tense back muscles. Sleep came easily enough but not before thoughts of his brother in the room across from him suffering from the battle between his heart and his mind. _I hope you make the right decision for the both of us..._ Nagira though before he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

It was mid-day before anyone woke up, but you couldn't tell by looking outside the window. It was a dark rainy day the complete opposite from there days in Italy. Black and gray clouds fleeced the sky. _A good day for reading _Robin thought a sudden blush rose to her checks when she remember her last encounter in the library. All of a sudden she felt shyer then usual. As she walked down to the library she found another guest occupying the space. A small lamp was light a man in black was on a Victorian lounge reading a novel causally. An audible gulp escaped Robin. 

There was two seating areas the lounge and 2 oak tress padded in a cushy material in a beige and cream colour. As soon a Robin gathered her wits he stepped into the room, Amon did not acknowledge her presence in the room so she wasn't going to disturb the serene setting. She grabbed the book she was reading for the past couple of days another fantasy novel that she immersed herself in.

They sat there quietly only the turning of pages slightly shredding the silence. Not until Amon out his book down and went upstairs. Robin didn't pay any attention to him, but decided to go upstairs also to start dinner. Robin was not intending to run into a very muscular chest. Stumbling backwards due to the impact she felt sturdy arms encompassing around her small waist. She also fell the launch of the oh-so familiar burning in her checks.

"Amon!" Robin said a little surprised that he came back to the library not that fact that he still had his arms around her even though she was not falling anymore. She felt hot breaths on her neck and the soft graze of supple lips on the highly receptive skin of her neck.

Robin was at a lost her mind was spinning _feels like deja-vu _she thought to herself. Only just a quick as she let that though entertain her mind arms were gone and she felt cold.

"Are you cold?" Amon asked realizing how long it had been form when she was falling. For some reason it felt calming having her around. Peaceful and almost a joyful feeling, _slipping slipping I'm slipping _his mind said. Amon knew he never wanted to let her go but he would have to sooner or later, then he saw her shiver.

"No I am not" Robin said in her gentle voice. Amon watched her walk upstairs and heard her go into her room. She would start dinner soon, then wash up, take a shower, got to the library and read then head to bed. _I have too much time on my hands_...

Nagira saw Robin go into her room. Something she never did unless she wanted to be alone. _What did my brother do now? _Nagira made sure he passed by her door and ever so surreptitiously pressed his ear to the door. In side he heard sighs and soft tears. Just imagining that little bird cry was enough to get his blood pumped, he headed to the kitchen to find Amon where he was looking for a fight.

"SO WHAT DID U DECIDE TO DO TODAY AMON?" Nagira evidently mad as hell about something.

"What are you talking about" Amon mumbled in a deep low voice

"You don't know eh. So why the hell is Robin crying in her bedroom?" Nagira realized that Amon was getting angry now to

"How am I supposed to know, she's a teenage girl they cry over nothing all the time"

"Ohhh" Nagira said rolling his eyes

"Don't give me the bull shit little brother. Just because you like her and can't have her doesn't mean you have to make her suffer because of YOUR selfishness"

"What in your right mind makes you think that Nagira? Or did all that hair spray go to your head finally?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT AMON"

"IF YOU WOULD JUST TELL ME THEN I"LL KNOW"

"YOU MR. I-GOTTA-KEEP-HER-SAFE-OR-ELSE-I'LL-NEVER-FORGIVE-MYSELF HAVE BEEN IN TOTAL DENILE ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS FOR ROBIN"

"WELL NAGIRA HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT I HAVE NO FEELING FOR HER?" Amon belted it, he was angry no beyond angry that he didn't care who heard. His brother needed to mind his own business and stop putting his 2 cents in his.

Robin stood behind the door listening to the whole conversation tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to shed them. She preferred the hot sting of rejection and pain and suffering clouding her view mudding her thoughts. It was now decided it was time to leave no looking back, no regrets.

Robin packed in haste and rushed a note to Nagira and left it in his bedroom. The mix of tears and rain made it easier for her to leave. Into the mist she walked until she vanished beyond the sea of trees lost in its endless age. Robin knew where she was going and set a course straight not looking back.

Hours later after the fight while Nagira and Amon were cooling off Nagira decides to check on Robin to see how she is doing, she never came to make dinner Nagira was worried. When he walks into her room there is nothing left but a few remnants of her scent and a few herbs in a basket. _SHIT _Nagira thought

Amon was in his room reflecting on what Nagira had told him. Did he did he really love her like Nagira said he did. As soon as he finishes his thought Nagira rushes through the door, flushed panting and out of breath.

"AMON SHE"S GONE ..."

A/N - yes another long wat but life gets hetic as you know. Thanks to all reviews and please any suggestions are welcomed please R&R and hope you enjoy. ROC ON !


	6. Twists

**Twists **

"What are you babbling about Nagira" Amon said in a bland tone. He was far to caught up in his own thoughts and feelings to care about the ramblings of a burnt out lady's man and unfortunate older **HALF** brother.

Nagira grabbed Amon by the neck and pulled him out of the bed. Amon being younger and much stronger then him easily averted being slammed into the wall by a raging man.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Amon shouted

"ROBIN IS GONE AMON!" Nagira retorted

"What are you talking about she was just ... SHE'S GONE!" Amon finally realizing the severity of the situation

"I told you that you don't listen" he mumbled rather loudly

"Where'd she go?" Amon said almost in a haze

"WELL IF I KNEW I WOUL HAVE GONE TO GET HER BY NOW!" Nagira barked to his brother not realizing the question was a personal one that was supposed to be kept in his head.

"Lets move" Amon said in a sturdy I'm-in-control voice

"Where, how the hell do you expect us to find someone that knows Italy better then us?" Nagira said defeated tired and afraid for the young woman

"You're the one with all the 'contacts'" Amon said as they thundered down the stairs. Rain fell still and lighting danced in the sky. _Damn Robin where did you go and why did you go..._

* * *

Fog blanketed the town streets, mud was thick and deep only sounds were heard. An enigma passed the streets with such precision trailing the woman watching her stalking her waiting for the perfect moment and then...

It would all be over. A small chuckle escaped his lips the woman turned around but the shadow slipped into the mist. He decided to watch her for a few moments in the shadows in the darkness where soon she would be... an eerie quite filled the lane the fog blanketed the town streets, mud was thick and deep and only eyes watched...

* * *

Robin continued her way to the abbey. A small convent she used to visit when she was a child. She had remembered her way with the most accurate mentality. She was clear of all thoughts and since she was all alone no one to protect her anymore she would have to be on her highest guard. Robin memorized this technique from Amon while they were on the run. He had the most keen senses of when danger was near she'd always admired his strength... but now was a different situation all together.

She heard what sounded like a man chuckling and turned around to see if anyone was there. Robin caught the glimpse of the slinky figure fading into the shadows. All Robin did was turn her back around and started to hum, her pace didn't change neither did her posture. Even in the most dangerous situations she had learned to keep her cool never lose composure another tactic she had studied from Amon.

Her glasses were on and her mind was focused and clear she was prepared for attack. Then the fog lifted as if to show her something. A large puddle was in the center of the market place. Robin was on the decorative border that lined the square. She continued to walk the mist was completely gone her face was relaxed but her body was feeling every sense imaginable. She walked toward the puddle and stopped to study the reflection in front of her.

The water started to rise defying all laws of gravity. Robin stood there watching the water morph into a human form. She turned her back to the water nymph.

"He has taught you well I see" the figure spoke in a tone that she new so familiarly

"Who are you?" Robin questioned the figure

The figure chuckled "You worst nightmare heretic"

"HOW DARE YOU" she said in a loud whisper

"I can do what ever the hell I want" the figure said grinning from ear to ear

That voice that attitude all reminded her on someone ... _AMON. _Of course Amon wouldn't have been so brazen but the characteristics were uncanny.

"You have no right to accuse people of bein-"

"QUIET, my patients has worn thin of _you_. I **warned** you to stay away from my family, little girls that don't listen need to be taught a lesson" he said after so bluntly cutting Robin off.

"I am **not** a little girl, I've never seen you in my life, and I have never planned or wanted to hurt your family in anyway" she said calmly

"I do not even know who you are" she said finally

Another laugh escaped the man and the thud of thick soled boots was coming toward her.

"MY GOD" Robin said accidentally letting her thoughts spill into her mouth. The man with black hair and steel gray eyes wearing all black from head to toe was the older spiting image of the person she wanted to forget. The one she wanted to get away from.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost" the man said

"Well, since you insist I will introduce myself once again" he paused letting the words float about in the air.

He cleared his throat and roughly said:

"My name is Ryota and I am Amon's father" he said relishing in ever single syllable of his sentence.

"And you my little witch are soon to be dead" Ryota laughed hysterically. Letting the chill of the air and the words he spoke shake Robin to the core.

* * *

It was dark she smelled smoke cigarettes and whiskey. Her head throbbed and she lay on a concrete slab. The stale smell of blood her blood saturated the air. As much as she tried to she couldn't get up, she was far too weak from blood loss.

_What happened ... _Suddenly a blaze of flash backs started. She remembers the battle but couldn't remember his name but she remembered his power his might his anger.

Robin cried in agony she whole body shook from the memories. The feeling of being powerless the feeling of being nothing again was making the pain ten times as worse to bare.

It had been a few hours before she could move at all she calmed herself with meditation and prayer. She was able to stand up. Robin examined her self. Her dress was torn, ripped and battered, she had marks and gashes running rampant on her arms and legs.

She dug into her inside pocket of her dress and found the healing herbs she always cared with her right beside her rosary and glasses.

She ripped badly torn parts of her dress and started to clean her wounds. She had not cared to think of long she had been unconscious for but for the look of her wounds it had been for a few days.

It was a slow painful process and had taken her quite some time to complete them all. The concrete was no haven but it would have to suffice she needed rest and lots of time. She found a rotted out blanket in a corner of the room, her prison, her hell and drifted into a heavy sleep. Before she completely blacked out she remembered the only one that could save her know... "amon" she whispered before succumbing to the darkness that engulfed her.

* * *

1 day after she had awoken Ryota came to visit his capture. Before he killed her he planned to make her suffer. Laughing all the way down he spotted the heap in a corner in the fetal position _still knocked out I see_ he thought to himself. _Amon we will finally be able to be together as a family ... no one to interrupt ... no one to corrupt ... no witches to interfere with our happiness. He will be pleased at what I have done. He will love **ME** not that **WITCH**. Actually ... that gives me an idea. _He watched her while he planned a twisted plot in his mind. Laughing all the way up the stairs at his ingenious plan, _it's perfect _he thought and laughed chaotically at his plot.

"I must write the invitation as soon as possible" he said out loud, sitting down at the table handwriting invitations to his party for two.

* * *

Amon You Are Cordially Invited:

Mela Blvd.

Niino Estates

Where You Will Partake Of Many Wonderfully

Home Made Dishes

7:30 – N/A

P.S – I Hope You Will Take My Offer

I Would Not Want You To Miss

The Lovely Entertainment They

Say She Sings Like A Robin



Ryota Niino Ltd

* * *

A/N - ok it has been an obsenly long and rediculous wait but it here the next chapter YAY! anyways i hope it will gladen u to know that chpater will be coming much faster now that schools done. Also i will be finishing up the story in the next 3-4 chapters so have fun review the stroy and much thanks to all who have already reviewed the story you ROC D ... now REVIEW!


	7. Turns

**Turns **

It rained all week straight. No word from Robin and not a peep out of Amon. The house was dead and Nagira was dieing of the unnatural quietness. It had been almost a week since Robin had left and of course his brother was sulking and brooding around the house like a child that had lost his blankie. Nagira had tried countless methods of making the house happier but nothing seemed to work. He also had a strong feeling the weather was heavily influenced by Amon's mood.

"Amon I'll be back I'm going out for a while" Nagira hollered but he didn't get an answer back. He waited a little just in case Amon would say something but he knew he would not. Nagira let out a loud heavy sigh unlocked the door shut it and went to the car. _We WILL find her Amon you won't let your love die _Nagira thought as he drove out into fog and rain.

* * *

Amon had been miserable the whole damn week. He closed all the windows in his room and avoided Robin's room like a pestilence. He had forgotten to take showers and was basically a messy walking time bomb ready to explode. It had rained all week he made sure it did a heavy unrelenting rain. That would make him feel better for letting her leave. It was his entire fault in the long run AND in the short run. His mouth definitely got him into this mess and his damn fool of a brother was just as at fault as he was. It wasn't that he didn't care for Robin... well he did more than care for her. All those nights she couldn't sleep he let her sleep beside him but it was a strictly platonic relationship. _Shit _he made a whole other slew of curses in his mind. He knew that all was bullshit platonic his ass he loved the fact that he knew where she was, he loved the feel of her body against his, the soft rising of her chest in deep slumber. That's why he was in such disarray. 

_Moping around isn't helping anyone _he thought in his head. A small miniscule grin formed on his mouth but disappeared in the blink of the eye. He was going to get her back whether she wanted to or not. He made his way to the bathroom and passed Robin's room said a small prayer and went to take a shower. The rain slowed to a little pitter patter and the sun broke through the clouds. _Theirs still hope...

* * *

_

Robin had woken up to find a small piece of cheese and bread on the concrete floor. She had taken care of her wound before and now most of them were healed. She had no idea how long she had been out for but estimated it had been for a few days. She slid her way to the food and took a bite of the bread it was fresh and so was the cheese. That meant her incarcerator had recently put this here. She ate hastily her stomach needed food and the growling noises were a little too much to tolerate after awhile. Robin had not gotten a chance to explore the space. It looked like a basement or maybe a cellar it was cold damp and dark the air was aged and thick and the walls were a bitter prison wall shade. The floors were concrete and over head there was a door. Nearby there was an ancient looking table also there was a dust covered light bulb nothing much was in the vast space.

Robin sighed and then saw a small crack of light on a corner of the room she walked towards it and pressed her ear to it. She heard the soft pound of a light rain and heard the birds singing. She smiled in spite of herself and her situation _there's always hope...

* * *

_

By the time Nagira was back at the house they made strategic plans on how to locate Robin. They sat at the countertop of the island in the kitchen with coffees in each brother's hands. Both of them decided that the plan would start tomorrow bright and early. Nagira had been out and about collecting info on if they had seen a girl looking like Robin around.

"Hold on I left a folder in the car with names of people who might have seen her" Nagira said as he made his way to the car. Something caught his eye on the vehicle there was an invitation between the windshield wipers and it was addressed to Amon. He brought the manila folder in and handed the invite to Amon.

"Whats this" Amon asked gruffly.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Nagira retorted

"You were the one who brought it in"

"Yes, but I have no clue how it got on my car"

Amon gave Nagira one of his signature looks and opened the invitation. Nagira looked at his brother's face and saw nothing he was as placid as ever.

"Well..." Nagira said evidently feed up of waiting

"It's an invitation"

"Thanks bro wow what a way to state the obvious"

"You never let me finish idiot"

"Well what are you waiting for? Hell to freeze over? Pigs to fly? God's second coming?"

Amon shot Nagira another death glare.

"It says I'm invited to a dinner at the Niino Estates and ..." Amon stopped talking he seemed to be studying the invitation vigilantly for which seemed like eternity.

"and..." Amon repeated again

"This Ryota Niino has ... Robin" the air was dead around them. A gust of wind blew and shook the windows. They were in for a terrible storm.

* * *

Who ever the Ryota person was he had something against Robin or Amon or even Nagira. Sure they've heard of him he was a suave Japanese business mogul that rolled with the best of crowds. Then it clicked in Nagira's head. 

"Amon that's that guy Antonio's uncle. Don't you remember he tried to ambush you in his villa" Nagira finished a little flushed due to his lack of air.

"And now he has Robin" Amon said with a look of disgust.

"Well looks like your going to dinner little brother, did mother ever teach you proper table manners?" Nagira said humorously

"Very funny Nagira" Amon said leaving the kitchen retreating to his room

"Do you need help picking out a suit, black is so last year. Do you even have any other colour in your wardrobe?" A snickering Nagira was hit at the back of the head with a fork.

"Hey that wasn't very nice" Nagira waited for an answer but when he didn't get one just let his brother think about what he was going to do. _I'm never going to let him live this down_ Nagira laughed as he made his way to the shower.

* * *

Robin spent most of the day by that small little crack of light. By the time she knew it the sun had gone down and everything was dark again. The bulb only gave a faint glow not as though there was anything to see in the first place. She lay on the floor with the blanket around her. She had found another ripped blanket in another corner of the room and used it to lie down on. Before she drifted of to sleep the door on the ceiling flew opened and she her something drop a few feet away form her. When she turned around to her surprise she a wooden stair case descending into her penitentiary and a tall well built man walking down them. 

"Well I see the whore isn't still napping" The man said icily

Robin stared she knew this man. Amon. It was the man who reminded her of Amon.

"You had quite that fall so I wouldn't think you would remember me" the man said

"What cat got your tongue heretic? Well I will say this once more and then shall never say it to _you _again. I am Amon's father and you little bitch are the bane of my existents. Now, May I say how hard it was to track him down THEN to find out he's protecting some winy sniveling little teenage brat" venom was laced in his words and every word felt like a hard slap across the face.

"Anyways when Amon gets here he will relish in watching your slow tortuous death" a loud cackling laughed bounced of the walls after he finished talking. It was a creepy eerie laugh that sent shivers down Robin's spine it was a sound straight for and old horror movie. A truly evil and sinister laugh that shook Robin to the core.

* * *

It was a rough night. Amon hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Every time he would finally fall asleep he would have the exact same dream. During the day he replayed and repeated it again. It always starts in the bedroom. Him a Robin on the bed sleeping, it would have been a hot day and the windows were opened. The breeze was gentle and the white sheets we always wrapped around Robin. She would accidentally roll over to his side of the bed. When Amon would wake up in the middle of the night he would be face to face with her. His urge to kiss her would be to strong and he would just brush he lips at first. Robin would make small moan and open her lips, the Amon lost all self control and took her into a soft passionate kiss. He would explore the depths of her mouth every crevice and surface he taste and feel it all. His had would take a life of its own and run down her neck then down her sides. He would put one hand on her waist and bring her closer. Amon would then roll on top of her and then unravel the sheet around her. Her hand would felt going up to his neck and she would press against him. The t-shirt she would be wearing would ride up and Amon took that opportunity to place his hands on her soft delicate skin. He would proceed upwards then stop to caress her small perfect breast still in the heated kiss. Robin would moan into his mouth and then say his name. He never got farther then that. 

Even as he drove to the estate it played in his mind like a recent event and not just a fantasy. Was it a fantasy did he really want to do that to Robin. The way she said his name came back to his mind a warm sensation spread through his whole body. Amon did his best to concentrate on anything other then Robin's body. He really was losing it. He looked in his rear view mirror to fix his hair.

Nagira had made him wear this ridiculous suit that he could barely walk in. It was uncomfortable and not his taste in style if he had a taste in style.

The Estate was way out from any small village or anything for that matter. It was huge large gothic styled windows. Large stained glass motifs were on the first floor. He could see that this Ryota person had good taste and was interested in the 18th century gothic theme. It was magnificent.

Amon stood in the suit and knocked on the front door he looked at his watch 7:25 good he was there early. A habit he learned for Robin, he hoped she was well he said a small prayer for her and then waited for someone to answer the door.

A few minutes passed before he heard footsteps nearing the door. He was tired of waiting but when the door opened he was surprised to see...

(A/N)- see quicker than usual i do try to keep my promises. Have a great summer tooo! ohh and please review all reviewers that have reviewed thanks ALOT! your my insperation ... R&R D


	8. The Game

**The Game **

Amon had blamed God for many of his problems. He blamed his mother for making him imperfect. He even blamed Nagira for his anger and bitterness but when he saw that person come through the door all he could do was blame him.

When the door opened Amon had little expectation of who would open the door. Probably a butler or maid but never in a million years he would have guessed a clone of himself. Well to say that the person was a clone does sound far fetched however Amon was at a lost for words. The man looked like him but older it was if he could look into a well and see himself in his 40s.

"Hello" said the man who opened the door

"Do come in..." as he ushered Amon into his front foyer.

"I was the one who sent you the dinner invitation Ryota Ninno. Supposedly I'm a somewhat famous person in Japanese Business" Ryota took Amon's hand and with a board smile patted it as if he had just seen an old time friend.

"Amon I have longed to see you, there's had been so much lost time and you have grown into such a strong man" his words were sincere Amon could tell that much. Yet he was still confused about the whole situation, how did this man know him and what was the urgency of seeing him? So many questions flooded into his mind but he still never forgot his objective. Robin was somewhere here being held captive for not one thing.

He was led into a large dining room and took his place at one end on the table. The inside was lavishly decorated sparing no expense from the hand woven mats on the floor to the intricately painted china in the custom designed cabinets. The man had taste and the money to back it up but the house seemed lonely and impersonal. No pictures hung on the walls as if there was no record of who lived in this house. It was a shame that such eye catching murals on the ceiling was only there for the aesthetic appeal and not for others to enjoy.

Ryota came back shortly with assorted drinks and a bucket of ice. He seemed every pleased with himself as he sat down on the opposite side of Amon.

"Well where shall I began..."

When Robin woke up that morning or evening it appeared to her that something was different. By now the man with the heavy voice would have come down to harass her already. Today was different she had slept to her hearts content there was real food today also not just bread and cheese. She had even gotten a glass of water still though she was suspicious of everything the man did. It had become obvious to her that this wasn't just an ordinary kidnapping but something far more ominous then that. Today was different the house seemed quiet but something still seemed out of place. She thought she had heard a car or something but it may have just been random noises in between conscience and sleep.

Her powers were almost back to the full potential and had been using them to gradually making the crack in the wall larger and larger. She could almost put he whole hand through it but it was tough trying to hide the hole so she had to stuff it with cloth. When she went to get up she felt something wrong. Robin could feel something spreading through her body it was a chemical she knew well. The food was laced with a muscle tranquilizer used in Britain a lot. Robin had little time to act she had to get the chemical out of her system before she became paralyzed.

She grabbed her herbs and with the help of her craft lit them on fire. In minutes she lay unconscious, hoping that the herbs she was breathing in would rid her veins of the chemical only time would tell.

(A/N) - so i have been reserected i will be updating sooner and next chapeter will be much longer due to the ending of the story. I am really sorry for not updating all summer but i will finish the story by christmas. R & R please and thank you have a good school year by the way D


	9. Fire Starter

**Fire Starter**

Dinner was a small and quite affair. Not much was said during that period of time. Amon of course was always on guard but at the odd time he would relax and enjoy the gourmet dinner that was in front of him. He would also get glances of the Ryota smiling at him but he could tell that their was something maniacal in his face. Most of all he was thinking of Robin and how she was doing. He did miss her and he would give anything to have her back. _I must be going soft_ he thought to himself. Once he got Robin back all this stupid imbecilic worrying would subside and cease. Well that was what he prayed.

Dinner went by ever so slowly he could hear the wind gently pressing the delicate stain glass windows from upstairs. Then all of a sudden the wind grew angry and made whipping noises against the panes. Amon in spite of himself smirked it was rather nice to have control over the weather. After many plates of delicious and ornate dishes Amon was about fed up of eating. However Ryota ate ever so slow savoring every last morsel of food. When desert had arrived Amon grew anxious he knew that what he was waiting for was about to come up. However Ryota broke the silence and all Amon could do was listen.

"Well know, I am a man of my word and since this meal is nearly finished I shall tell you why I have summoned you to my humble abode" he spoke with such honor and authority it was hard to believe he could be a kidnapper.

"Your mother... you see she and me... or shall I say she and I were courting each other. I stumbled on her one day in the park she was walking with a little child who was crying something terribly. I remember that day so well..." he said as he reminisced in his own thoughts.

"She was so beautiful, my flower, she was an angel a kind loving angel. Do you know of your mother Amon or of your father for that matter? You ... what I'm trying to say is..."

Amon nearly chocked on his chocolate mouse as he listened to a madman's thoughts. _How does he speak so frankly of my mother, he talks as if he knew her as if he... _Amon would not let his thought finish because he knew damn good and well what Ryota was coming to.

With a stifled snarl Amon spit out his words

"YOU are my father"

Ryota looked in awe at his child.

"I knew you were smart my boy, we are one in the same my blood runs through your veins and so does your stunning mothers. I have searched for you since the STN-J announced you to be dead. My intuition is never wrong there was no way such a strong boy as you would die with such filth." The last of his words obviously bitter

"Listen I am in no mood to play games with you" Amon said chocolate mouse aside

"I play no games with you my dear boy, you are my kin and the only thing that prolonged me reaching you is that little bitch"

"Are you talking about Robin" Amon assumed in a very forceful way

"She has corrupted you and you are under her evil spell. You have no need for her, do not tell me you have not had any doubts about why you have to baby-sit her. You have always been her guard dog and will always be unless you do something about it. I am here now so do not worry about that little wench. She is nothing and will always be nothing. Unlike her we are true, stergoica we are. She is man made tainted by technology"

The weather grew calm the windows were silent. Amon was lost deep in thought so deep he wasn't sure what reality was or not. After a long pause Amon finally spoke

"What will you do to her" he asked inquisitively

"My dear boy..." Ryota came up from his seat and kissed Amon's hand

"I thank your reason and my blood running through your veins. However I shall not tell you yet of what I shall do. Finish your desert and come to the entertainment room with me for then all will be revealed" he said as we walked back to his seat.

They sat in silence enjoying the delicate sweets and the tranquil winds outside. Amon sat eating his mouse without a though in his head. He had made up his mind right there and then no changing it. So he relaxed for a moment and basked in warm cakes and tea

taking his time as if there was not a care in the world.

* * *

Robin was hit by the bright and guiding light. She felt her body move on its own accord; she was weak and hungry with a gnawing emptiness within her. Robin could feel the light on her skin as if giving her new life. She was then rested on some sort of table the surface was cold but not as hard or as harsh as the cement floor. Then she felt the temperature drop and rise. She heard voices in her head and started to see figures. Robin's eyes burned and tears were welling up in them. Her head pounded and her body seemed to be gaining and losing energy it was making Robin sick. Then a shriek from inside her mind made her cringed. Was she going mad? Robin had the thought pass her so many times. The gain of her conscience left her weaker then ever before so she decided to sleep. Through her fading perception she heard the voices call out to one another

"Is everything hooked up?" one voice said

"Yes doctor, everything is just the way the you wanted it" the voice replied

"Make sure all the chemicals are ready and waiting. Have all the backups ready also. If were all prepared then all we have to do is wait for Mr..."

Everything then just faded to black.

* * *

The pair of them moved through the long passages of many smaller halls. Now Amon could see the house to its greatest extent. Truly magnificent the art on the wall showed much character and class. However that was the only thing in the hallways. Most of the corridors were bear and cold, the decorator did a lovely job of making it look cozy and comforting but it did not mask the impersonal feel he first got when he arrived. He had a feeling that the house was not a home for Mr. Niino and that he was lonely and seeking affection. Neither of which Amon was here or about to give.

It seemed like hours until they got to a very large brass door. It had strange marking on it but they seemed very familiar to him. Ryota opened the door with ease and to Amon's surprise it was not the least bit heavy. It was merrily an imitation of the real thing. The entertainment room itself was a master piece. The walls were a dark chocolate color with many medieval weapons chronologically in order. They all had names and dates on them and half were in glass cases due to their value. As they continued to walk more and more weapons came into view samurai swords and such priceless artifacts. They then came to another door and Ryota stopped before he entered. It was oblivious that he was excited because it danced upon his face.

"Now we have come to the entertainment. Hopefully she'll give us quite the show. The doctors informed me that the hag had woken up for mere seconds and fell back to sleep due to shock. I have kept her in my cellar you see and the light did quite a toll on her wretched little body" he was laughing hysterically as if someone had told him the greatest joke in the world.

"Part one of her torture" he chuckled recovering from his laughing assault.

Amon just looked at him with no sign of anything on his stoic visage.

"Shall we enter" Amon said jadedly.

"Eager I see, well come my child let us not waste a moment" he replied fervently as he threw open another artificial brass door. However when Amon held it open he felt as thought the weight of the world was crashing down in his hands.

* * *

This time when Robin woke up she was fully aware of her surroundings. The poison or whatever it was that Ryota gave to her was officially out of her system. The light was the first thing she noticed it was so bright and blinding. It first scared her but now it soothed her. However the next thing she noticed was the fact she was shackled down to an operating table. It was a very sterile environment on her left she recognized needles and various other assortments of the medical trade. On her right she saw different chemicals in bottles blue ones and green ones and others all over the spectrum. The headache had not left her yet but it did not have the ravenous pounding she had felt not long ago. There were no voices and everything was rather quiet for the moment.

Robin had to think about this situation. Judging by the tools and chemicals she just saw they were going to inject her with them whether she wanted it to happen or not. She tried to use her craft but her eyes were still burning her from the light. Plus her aim would not be accurate because she did not have her glasses. After a while she heard the door open _lay down and play dead _she though in her head. So Robin closed her eyes tightly and slowed her breathe. All her senses were now enhanced she felt two presences enter the room. One she grew to know and one she already knew but some how she still felt alone. Robin knew that aura when she felt it Amon was in the room with her however something was different about him something had definitely changed.

* * *

_What kind of entertainment did Ryota have planned in a surgical room? _Amon thought to himself. Then he saw Robin lying helpless on an operation table. She was pale and skinny and her dress was all shredded up. However in her bruised and battered state she still looked like the angel he dreamed of. _DAMN these thoughts straight to hell _he thought angrily at himself.

"Please come I have to introduce you to someone" Ryota said hurriedly

Amon followed Ryota without a second glance at Robin. They went to an observation room with glass windows and comfortable seats. In it there was a man in a white lab coat conversing with other fellow white coat occupants.

"Amon this is Dr. Lewiston he comes from America. I have told him much about witches and his interest has grown. He happens to want to create an artificial human with such powers as you or I. So out of the goodness of my heart I found him someone to dissect and learn through." He smiled as earnestly as he said it

_So his plan is to analyze Robin and then what? _Amon thought.

Ryota continued to talk

"After he is done he shall put humpy dumpty together again. If he succeeds then I will have my own way with the wench. So let this event it commence the anticipation is driving me senseless!" He said sitting down on the chair to the extreme right of the room.

The doctors left one after another and now Amon and Ryota were all alone again.

"Don't worry child the doctor will make sure she suffers as much as possible. For you see she will receive no anesthesia to numb the pain. She will suffer every ounce of pain ten fold of what I had to suffer in seeing you with her." he said with a cold glare at the lonely witch on the table.

* * *

The time had come to see what a real witch is made of. All the assistants of the doctor were brimming with excitement. For some it had been a long time since they have worked on living humans before.

Dr. Lewiston's past vocation was an executioner. He was a master at torture and other such dirty deeds. Nickname Monster his favorite methods were impaling and burning. He had done many jobs for Mr. Niino when he was young, but now due to age he had slowed down and started to research about other hellish creatures. Stergoica or witches had become his favorite subjects to read up on. He had gotten much information from Mr. Niino who also inherited the witch gene. They had been good friends for quite a long time. Now this was the pinnacle of all he had worked toward in his occupational career. The time had come and he was simply overflowing with eagerness to finally see what made the clock tick.

* * *

"So were going to begin with cutting open the chest area you will then do as I instruct, I want half of the personnel documenting and the other half helping with the process" said the doctor briefing his interns.

"If there are no further questions I'd like to begin immediately" no one said a word

"Alright places everyone you know what to do" he said finally to everyone and in a flurry of excitement no one saw the small flicker in a blue liquids bottle.

And so 5 minutes after the commands everyone was waiting and ready. The doctor had the Robin stripped and put into a hospital coat he brought. The knife was in his hands ready to make the first incision right between the ribs. A cold knife touched heated flesh and then an ear piercing earth shattering scream emitted from the entertainment room shaking the ground beneath them.

* * *

Ryota was both shocked and amazed at the stunning blinding bloody sight in front of him. It was truly amazing even though his vision was slightly blurred by the spattered blood. Then the scream was heard such and unearthly shriek. Ryota looked to his aspiring son. Amon was whispering something to himself very very silently not for human ears to hear.

Ryota felt his body then convulse and his mind began to throb immensely by the shrill voice. He then heard it through all the chaos, a prayer in Latin condemning and forgiving souls who have lost the path to righteousness. The voice was asking them to repent for their sins to humanity

"NO" he cried

"I have only helped, I am not unclean, I am worthy of the power given. I AM TRUE" he pleaded helplessly to a prayer.

In a flash of light he felt the flames flicker against his skin. The heat driving him more and more into his own hell and anarchy, however still giving him peace that his son will still live on.

In a sun burst of orange, yellow and red the devil had accepted Ryota in to his malevolent kingdom. Finally Ryota Niino took his rightful place in the world deep beneath the bowels of the earth.

* * *

Amon remembered suddenly why those symbols on the door were so familiar. They were Latin images of him and Robin studying it flooded his memory. Amon knew Robin to well, he knew that she would not allow someone to hurt her or others she cares about. Robin had opened the power that was given to her by the Fragment of Arcadia. Now able to suppress its powers during daily life she could control when to use it. However just in case Robin got out of control she locked, sealed and released it with a prayer that only Robin and Amon knew. Amon could she was weak and tired so he simply said the prayer which also seemed to have an effect on Ryota.

It was a wonder to see when the power was used for good. Seconds before the doctor cut into Robin Amon had begun to relay the small prayer in Latin. It was instantaneous when the power was released. Robin used her blaze to disarm the doctor but since her power was so strong it sent his whole arm into fire. The chemicals that were beside the operating table seemed to be flammable, and when she use her craft it sent a huge blast of energy catapulting the doctor into the glass. His death was quick and painful but much deserved for all his terrible deeds.

Amon got up while he recited the same prayer and she slowly came back to normal. He walked out of the room and toward the operating table. Robin was fast asleep, like the angel he knew. Amon undid the restraints, picked her up and maneuvered through the house. They got to the car and he put her onto the warm black leather seats of the sedan. As he drove away he saw in the rear view mirror the slow demise of the house. Robin moaned in her sleep and Amon looked away. Crisis averted they journeyed back to the small cottage.

With a soft and gentle rain plopping on the ground rhythmically.

(A/N)- this was a monster to write. Hope you like it despite the delay. Theres only on more chapter left so stay tuned and please REVIEW. And not but not least THANK YOU!!! to all who reviewed the previous chapter. i'm gonna stop talking now, have a good one and REVIEW


	10. Night

**Night**

The drive home seemed to take longer than humanly possible. Robin was in the back seat of the car completely oblivious of her surroundings. Amon found himself looking in the rear view mirror more times than was actually needed. Of course he lied to himself by saying it was only to check to see if anyone was following them but he knew damn well that no one was. His subconscious however was telling him that he kept of looking because all he wanted to do was to see Robin even though she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Amon pulled into the forest road and then continued to towards the house. It was dark and the sleek black sedan blended in with the midnight surroundings. There was no moon tonight and it seemed that even the stars were afraid of the ever encompassing darkness because they to were nowhere in sight. Amon parked the car in the hidden garage. He slid out of the sedan shut the door and got Robin from the back of the car. Amon couldn't help notice how fragile and cold she felt underneath his arms. With Robin in his arms carrying her bridal style Amon made his way to the door, knocked and waited Nagira to open the door. Amon felt like it was already going to be a long night.

* * *

Five hours later and numerous large cups of coffee Amon was off to bed. Nagira had to know every little detail about what happened and Amon being the only conscious person who was present at the time had to explain to Nagira SEVERAL times what had happened. Robin was still asleep and in her bed unaware that she had made it home and just barely escaped her own death. On his way to his room Amon went in to check on Robin. Nagira had just gone to bed and it Amon was the only one awake at the moment. Amon looked down at the sleeping girl who seemed to radiate in the darkness of her room. It was quiet and it seemed not a living noticed the quick exchange of shadowed lips on sleeping lips. Amon left the room in complete silence stealthily maneuvering in the thick darkness of early morning as his thoughts spoke out loud to anyone who would hear.

* * *

Mid-afternoon was when Robin woke up. She had the worst headache and her body ached all over. When she tried to speak she started to cough violently _am I sick? _She thought to herself. Then everything came back to her in one giant flood, all her memories of what happened to her started to pour in mind making her head hurt far more. Robin groaned as she saw the blinding light of the sun coming in through her window. Normally Robin would be outside on days like this she was always happy to see sunlight except for today when the light hurt her eyes causing her headache to escalate to earth shattering proportions. She hadn't even gotten out of bed and her day already seemed terrible that would probably get progressively worse. Robin had to turn away from the light so she covered her head with the blankets and turned to the other side of the bed which turned out to be a terrible idea. Robin groaned loudly wincing at the pain that was ricocheting though her whole body. In 5 seconds flat she heard foot steps walking into her room and then another pair of feet bounding into her room one person she could hear was out of breath grasping for air in short violent intakes. 

"You did not have to run here" a firm voice said

"Well it sounded like something happened Mr. I'm-so-smooth-I'll-walk-in-here-like-I'm-not-worried-at-all!" the panting voice exclaimed

Robin slowly brought the cover from off her face to look at Amon and Nagira.

"Hey kiddo..." said Nagira his face dropped a little when he saw Robin retreating underneath her sheet sanctuary.

"Does the light bother your eyes?" Amon asked Robin

Robin tried to reply but the only thing she could get out was a raspy groan.

Amon closed both the windows, blinds and curtains shading Robin from the harsh sunlight. Robin tried to say thanks but only another futile raspy groan came out, her throat her more and more each time she tried to communicate.

"Hey, don't try to talk if it hurts you "Nagira said making his way closer to the bed

Nagira pulled the sheets from Robins head and examined any wounds.

"Nothing looks serious but Amon you need to take care of her make sure she stays in bed the less movement the better" Nagira said to Amon

Robin looked up at Nagira very confused. Robin tried to say something but Nagira cut her off.

"I'm going now I have to go back to work and I'm going to check out a few things for Amon. I'll come back to visit just promise you'll get better" said Nagira as he was walking out Robin's room

Robin jolted up quickly and tried to get up which turned out to be and even worse disaster then when she moved over to the other side of the bed to get away form the light. A loud groan escaped her mouth only to realize she was slowly heading downwards toward the floor. Robin shut her eyes readying herself to meet head on with the floor only to be surprised, meeting with two strong pairs of arms. Robin lifted her head to come eye to eye with Amon's lips she lifted her head higher to meet with his eyes looking down at her lips. Her breathing grew heavy and restless and there was nothing but black.

* * *

A few days after Robins black out Robin had awakened feeling much better than she did previously. Amon had always been there when she needed something however she felt awkward whenever she was around him. A week after Robin was back home she was able to walk even though it was slow Amon had been mad at her for walking around for days but it wasn't her personality to lay in bed and do nothing all day. 

The hardest was when Robin had to take a shower she always had to ask Amon for help which made her more embarrassed and awkward than anything she ever experienced in her life. Amon had helped her in so many ways Robin owes her life to him yet she blushed every time he had to help her out of the shower even though she already had a towel on.

_This is ridiculous _she would think to herself every time _but it feels so good to be in his arms _would be her next thought as Amon would help her to her room. Robin would spend hours at a time thinking about Amon and before she went to sleep he was her last thought.

Robin's recuperation was getting better. Robin felt great she was able to walk around at normal speed and she didn't need Amon's help for many things. They feel back into routine and soon the house seemed as it was before Robin's incident. A month later Robin went back to the library to clean it up a bit. It didn't take long to clean it up it was only a little dusty after Robin found the book that she was reading before she got kidnapped and started reading. _It's always good to be home _Robin thought as she read the book well into the night.

* * *

It was late one night when Amon realized he hadn't seen Robin all day. She had made super early and she hadn't seen her for a long while. Amon remembered the little library where he found Robin last time and decided to go down to see if she was there. As he made her way downstairs Amon noticed that the light wasn't on but continued down anyways. As Robin was coming upstairs she collided with Amon's chest and started to fall backwards. Amon of course caught Robin in time leaving both of them face to face with each other. 

"Amon I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was..." Robin couldn't finish her sentence because she was interrupted by Amon lips.

To Robin surprise she kissed back. Amon pulled her into his arms and slowly made their way down the stairs. It had been a while since Amon had touched her so at this moment she wanted nothing more to be as close to him as possible. There lips complimented each other while Amon's hands caressed Robins back. After a few minutes of bliss Amon pulled back.

"Did I do something wrong?" Robin said as she watched Amon's silhouette light a candle. Amon then walked back to Robin

"Robin do you remember the last time we were here together" Robin nodded to Amon's question. Amon's arms circled Robin waist and he leaned forward to her ear.

"Do you remember how we were interrupted during... our activities" Amon said into Robin's ear in a very deep raspy voice

"I made a choice during that time to not only protect you..." the words slowly going through her body and swirling in the pit of her stomach making Robin a little light headed.

"Robin I may not be like Nagira..." Robin came out of her gaze and stopped him

"I wouldn't want you to be like him I love you the way you are Amon" Robin said

They looked at each other for a while. Amon finally decided that it was time to just let it go and let god.

He brought Robin slowly down on the couch and kissed her slowly. A series of butterfly kisses connected together led him down to her neck. Her skin radiated as always and seemed to compliment his jet black hair. Amon trailed the kisses to the top of her dress and his hands found the zip at the back. Gradually he unzipped her dress bringing it lower and lower inch by inch. Robin stopped him so he could take of his shirt and flung it somewhere in the room haphazardly. His muscles relived that they were no longer confined to black t-shirt. Amon continued to take of Robins dress until it was completely off. Amon pressed his chest into Robin chest flipping her over. Robin straddled Amon waist kissing her way up his chest to his mouth where they shared an idled kiss. Robin opened her mouth for Amon to let him into her heart and soul. Amon's calloused hands roamed Robins back finding, undoing and discarding her bra. Amon hands than drifted down towards Robin's waist tracing whispering patterns onto her heated flesh. Robin moaned into Amon mouth and applied pressure on Amon crouch slowly grinding it feeling fully Amon's excitement. Amon let go his charge over Robin lips to breathe. He pulled her slightly lower on his body so his lips were parallel to Robin's ear. His hands made there way to her breasts rubbing her nipples making her gasp he whispered

"I love you" into her ear as the candle went out. Nothing was left to be said and the light and the darkness went into the night like whispers. While the shadows played and the light flickered the future was paving it way.

* * *

A/N: And thats all she wrote. Now i know what ur thinking it took me a ludicrous amount of time to write that but at least i finished right : )... maybe not ... okk so you know the deal REVIEW please tell me what you think good/bad,yay/nay doesn't matter to me i love to listen to feed back. Is there anything i can improve on (other than my updating times) whatever u want. Thanks a bunch for thoes that read and REVIEW all stories and especially this story. And now the curtain must close as soon as i'm done talking which is now... i swear... : D 


End file.
